Welcome to Our Life!
by LelouchZero18
Summary: Gimana yak Jika char char 07 ghost dimana di sekolah itu ada 2 fujo akut 2 stengah fujo dan 1 orang yang ngakunya belom fujo? bagaimaan petualangan / perjuangan mereka menghadapi guru guru disana? dan jangan lupa char char tua 07 ghost jadi guru loh! cara ngajarnya gimana ya? [ Collab Fic ]
1. New Student

Welcome to Our Life!

[Collab Fic with my chair-mate ]

07-Ghost itu punya Yuki … Yuki siapa sih?

(Rika : zz… Yuki Amemiya sama Yukino Ichihara )

We only own ourself ( because this is "Author as OC-insert FF" )

Chapter 1 : New Student

RATE : T ( for now )

WARNING : BAHASA GAK BAKU, BAHASA SEENAKNYA, BAWA BAWA GAME PUNYA SAYURAN BROCOLI, OOC, pastinya AU AMA TYPO!

* * *

-Sore-sore di Sebuah Sekolah- ( untuk bagian ini ditulis oleh 1st Author aka Rika. )

"Eh, lupada tau gak?" Tanya Sei sambil memainkan HP-nya

"Tau apa?" Balas Haru dengan nada kurang niat.

"Jangan bilang… lo mau ngasih tau hasil TO." Tukas Rika.

"Bukaan!" Seru Sei sambil berbalik badan ( jadi dia paling depan dari tadi. )

"Terus?" Tanya Tsuki. Yg tepat berada di samping Sei.

"Besok ada murid baru." Jawab Sei. Lalu temen temennya langsung pasang wajah ._.

"Udah sering. Ampe bosen malah." Balas Haru yang emang punya niat gituin Sei dari awal.

" Kira-kira muridnya gimana yak?" Tanya Hurashi, sambil benerin kacamatanya.

"Gua mah dengernya Guru baru." Timpal Tsuki, memang. Otaknya lagi konslet sehingga dia nangkep kata 'Guru' doang.

"Well, sebenernya Murid-murid sama Guru guru. Tapi berhubung guru disini itu banyak. Jadi kayaknya tuh guru baru jadi asisten gitu. Ini hasil nguping sih." Jelas Sei. Terdapat ketidak yakinan dibuktikan dengan kata kata 'Ini hasil nguping.'

"Pasti ni sekolah jadi makin heboh!" Seru Hurashi

Lalalalalala Dilain Tempat.

"Jadi Kita akan sekolah disitu? Serius?" Tanya Teito. Dia tampangnya kusut karena gak kebagian baju cowo broh. Alhaisl harus nyamar jadi cewe selama pelajaran mulai besok. Castor Cuma bisa ngangguk.

"NOOOO!" Seru Frau lebay. "Gimana gua mau baca 'Itu' kalo masuk disekolah begono?" Lanjut Frau. Dan HORE! Frau dapet lemparan buku bersamaan dengan teriakan kompak "YA BERARTI GAK USAH!" dari beberapa orang.

"Maa, Maa gak usah berantem." Lerai Mikage.

"Mikage-kun ada benarnya." Tambah Castor "Lagi pula Aku penasaran semenarik apa kehidupan disana." Lanjut Labrador. Membuat yang lainnya Syok. Karena biasanya bisa baik bisa buruk tuh.

"Gue sih, biasa aja." Timpuk Haruken. Biar dapet dialog gitu. Sementara Teito hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Doushita, Teito-kun?" Tanya Castor dengan wajah khawatirnya

"Nandemo nai." Balas Teito singkat.

* * *

-SUKIPPU TAIMU DA! SUGI NO HI NO ASA DA ZE!- ( This part is 2nd Author )

…..

"Maji… Ore Hayai na." Gumam Tsuki sambil mondar mandir di depan pintu kelasnya. Yang maish kekunci. Jadi dia harus nunggu sampe ada ob yang mau bukain. Kalo di bukain kalo nggak mah. Nunggu lagi.

"Masih satu jam, so why not play that?" Ucap Tsuki sebelum duduk di tempat yg agak nyempil lalu main laptop.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Eh. Ada yang datengnya sepagi ini ya?" Ucap sebuah suara.

"Adalah." Bales Tsuki pandangannya focus to the lappy broh.

"Lo Murid di sekolah ini sejak kapan?" Tanya tuh suara, kayaknya sih mau ngasih tau peraturan ini itu gitu.

"TK." Jawab Tsuki santai. Lalu orang yang mau buka suara itu kicep. 'Bah, gagal marahin orang.' Batin tuh pengganggu.

"Lo ngapain sih? Serius amat." Tanya tuh suara lagi. Yang ternyata udah berdiri tepat di depan Tsuki

...

…..

….

…..

"AAAAAAAA!" Teriak Tsuki ketika nyadar bahwa ada miss nyesek. Seketika ada aura aura yandere gitu dari Tsuki. Lalu Tsuki ngelirik ke asal suara. Tapi ternyata kosong. Jadi Tsuki memutuskan untuk masuk kelasnya yg ntah sejak kapan kebuka

'Aya-tan mitai!' Seru batin si pengganggu –aka Hyuuga– setelah ngibrit ke deket WC cewe. Dari situ dia bisa ngeliat Tsuki. Tapi Tsuki gak bisa ngeliat dia karena ketutup tembok.

-Beberapa Menit kemudian di lain tempat –

"Aya-tan~ Gua ketemu sama orang yg menarik loh~!" Ucap Hyuuga sambil nge gandol aya-tannya. Mau tau dimana mereka ? di ruang komputer guru.

Oh.. Hyuuga tau kah kau bahwa Ayanami-mu sudah siap untuk melemparimu dengan buku saat ini?

"Nee, Aya-tan jailin dia yuk!" Ajak Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga, lo mau jailin orang sih terserah. Tapi lo tau namanya gak ?" Tanya Ayanami.

"….." 1 menit….. 3 menit… " Lupa nanya." Ucapnya enteng.

DUAK!

Selamat Hyuu, lo barusan mendapat BUKU CANTIK special dari AYAM

"Hidoi!" Seru Hyuuga. Sayangnya Hyuuga Cuma dapet "bodo" bonus lemparan 1 buku lagi.

* * *

-TAIMU SUKIPPU ( Again )-

"Minna~ Ohayou!" Seru Rika dari depan kelas. Membuat Tsuki berpikir 'Minna? Yang disini Cuma gua mbak.'

"Ohayou." Balas Tsuki setelah mencari titik pause.

"Main Utapri?" Tanya Rika, dibalas anggukan. "QN dong." Pinta Rika. Seketika Tsuki pucet. Iya. Dia ada dendam sama itu lagu. Jadi pasti pucet kalo mau main itu. Soalnya takut gak lolos lagi.

Tapi Karena dendam lebih besar dari ketakutan. Tsuki main juga deh tuh lagu, tapi beberapa menit kemudian ada ucapan "Ohayou" dari pintu yang ternyata berasal dari Haru.

"Ohayou." Balas duo utapri lovers.

"Pasti utapri." Tebak Haru, lalu dia duduk di kursinya. Dibalas dengan anggukan si duo, lalu tak lama ada org berambut pirang yg kepalanya ngintip dari pintu.

"Maaf, ini kelas 9.6?" Tanya tuh cowo pirang, kasian lagi pada sibuk Cuma Rika doing yg konek jadi Rika Cuma nganggukin aja. Terus tuh cowo pirang ngilang. Dia geret 2 orang lainnya. 1 cowo berpaian cewe dan 1 cowo rambut panjang. Terdengar dia bilang "Tuh kan, ini tuh 9.6."

"Serah deh." Jawab pirang yg satunya

"Mikage, lepas. Sakit." Ucap Teito. Mikage mau gak mau ngelepasin geretannya.

"Oya, 07-ghost udah sampe mana sih?" Tanya Tsuki maklum dia nontonnya di inet. Jadi penasan sama yg gak di inet

"Malem ini Mikage mati. " Jawab Rika singkat mendengar Kata 'Mikage' si cowo rambut pisang pendek terpancing untuk nanya

"Mikage?"

"Iya, Mikage Celestine." Jawab Tsuki

"Kalo dia nyata sih persis sama lo." Tambah Rika sambil nunjuk si Rambut pendek.

"Ehm, Rika-chan…. Mau gua kasih tau fakta ngakak gak?" Tanya Tsuki. Sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Eh? Fakta apa?" Tanya Rika penasaran.

"Dia" Ucap Tsuki sambil nunjuk orang rambut pirang "Itu Mikage Celestine yang nanti malem mati, kenapa gua yakin? Tadi pagi Hyuuga gangguin gua laptop-an" Lanjut Tsuki sambil menjelaskan.

"Ja-jadi si pirang ini." Ucap Rika sambil nunjuk pirang panjang "Hakuren?" Tanya Rika ragu ragu. Dibalas anggukan Tsuki

"Tapi ada satu hal yang bikin gue penasaran…" Ucap Tsuki lalu keadana hening.

"Teito, lo kok pake seragam cewe?" Tanya Tsuki seketika ada panah nancep di Teito. Setelah beberapa menit Teito teriak "KEHABISAN SERAGAAAAAM!" dengan OOC-nya

"Oh? Bukan abang abangnya gak percaya lo cowo ya?" Tuding Tsuki seadanya, Mikage ntah kenapa ngebisikin "Kok tau?" Ke Tsuki

"Uke sejati, wajar." Timpal Rika yang ternyata nguping. Setelah itu Haru muncul dengan menggeret Kuroyuri.

"Eh, liat deh gua nemu kuntet di kelas sebelah!" Seru Haru sambil nunjukin Kuroyuri , gak nyadar ada 3 orang yang ngeluarin aura "wow" pas denger kata kuntet

….

"Kuroyuri? Sini deh." Panggil Tsuki enteng. Kuroyuri sih nurut aja "Tinggian elo apa gua sih?" Tanya Tsuki polos.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

"WOI!" Teriak Tsuki merasa dikacangin sama satu kelas, dan sebagai penyelamat keadaan Teito pun menjawab "Gak Tau." Bersamaan dengan Bel gajelas yang tiba tiba bunyi.

* * *

Setelah Baris berbaris gak jelas ikrar dkk

"Ya buat yang belom tau, hari ini kita kedatangan 3 murid baru." Jelas b-sensei #penyamarannamakalo1stauthorbacapastitausiapa

"Dan ada kabar baik…." Lanjut b-sensei sok misterius

"Apaan pak?" Tanya beberapa murid

"Bapak dapet asisten." Jawab si b-sensei

"Terus?" Tanya murid murid makin penasaran

"Ya…. Gitu." Seketika murid murid langsung facedesk, bertepatan dengan itu si asisten masuk.

-Lalalalalalaaaaa-

"Perkenalkan Namaku Ea, kalian boleh manggil dengan 'Ea-sama' oke?" Jelas si guru asisten aka Ea ( P.S : Ea-nya Ea sebelumnya loh. Bukan Ea angkatan Frau~ )

"Yak, mari berkenalan dengan murid baru!" Seru Ea bersemangat.

"Gue Mikage Celestine, Yoroshiku!" Ucap Mikage setelah Ea nunjuk nunjuk dia.

"Tch, calon burupya. Semangat amat." Gumam Tsuki

"Gua Hakuren Oak, gua anak dari Bangsawan Oak yang melarikan diri ke—" Ucapan Hakuren terhenti karena suatu hal "ehm ehm. Yang tadi lupakan aja. Yoroshiku." Ralat Hakuren.

'Sinting lo, di sekolah begini mau nyebut 'gereja.' Ada f-sensei lo di gampar dah.' Batin trio THR serempak

"Nama asli gua Wahreit Tiashe Raggs. Kalian boleh manggil gua Teito…" Ucap Teito seadanya tetapi terputus oleh

"Klein.." dari trio THR ( lagi )

"Hei, Kalian ber-3 dari tadi ribut mulu. Coba deh kalo kalian Nari di depan." Potong Ea-sama (?) sambil nunjuk THR (?) bingung B-sensei ke mana? Dia sudah menghilang ke ruang guru.

"WHAT? NARI?" ucap Rika

"Iya, kalo bisa goyang duyung. Improvisasi juga tapi." Perintah Ea kayak nge request orang

"Yakin? Ntar kacau loh.' Peringat Haru

"Gapapa ini kan Cuma biar kalian kapok ribut mulu." Ucap Ea

Yak sementara Tsuki, Haru, Rika kena hukuman kita cek kelas sebelah.

"Yeey Aku sebelah Kuroyuri!" Teriak Sei kesenengan

"Bebeb jaat…" Timpal Ai ( bukan Ai Mikaze tapi perubahan dari Ay ( yg minta dimasukin ) ) "Tapi gapapa deh, bisa sebelah Konatsu sih. Terus ada Haruse juga pula di belakang. " Lanjut Ai ke mode happy lagi.

Yak. Mari liat kelas terakhir… yang paling telat. Karena kelas 9.6 udah selese hukuman, kelas 9.5 udah mulai belajar, sementara 9.3 baru mau perkenalan..

"Namaku Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, sering dipanggil Ouka. Yoroshiku." Ucap Ouka sambil bergaya ala bangsawan. Sebagian besar Cuma cengok. Bahkan ada yang mikir 'Ada bangsawan nyasar di kelas dodol.'

"Ouka-san duduknya di sebelah Hurashi ya. Cuma itu yang kosong sih." Jelas si sensei yang kebetulan ada disitu.

Yak. Lalu berhubung hukuman di 9.6 udah selete mau liat tempat duduk 9.6 yang ada perubahan dikiiit banget? Yok kita balik ke 9.6

Bisa dilihat, di barisan pertama, terlihat Tsuki dan Hakuren, Tsuki sih emang matanya mata parah udh pake kacamata juga kebiasaan duduk didepannya gak bisa ilang, bahkan dia ngumpetin kacamatanya di tas. Dan kenapa sama Hakuren? Karena diantara 3 trio dia yang paling cowo (?) bahkan dia pake daleman mulu demi bisa ngangkang kapanpun.

Lalu dibarisan ke 2 ada Haru dan Mikage.. well Tsuki maksa biar Haru dibelakang dia. Soalnya Haru kalkulator dia. Hahaha jadi biar instant gitu, dan Ea mau aja lagi. Sementara Mikage dia sih biasa aja soalnya mata dia normal gak kayak Tsuki

Dan di barisan belakangnya lagi ada Rika dan Teito. Awalnya sih Rika maunya di barisan ke-2 jaga jaga kalo Tsuki mau pinjem pensil. Tapi setelah ngeliat isi kotak pensil Hakuren. Rika Cuma bisa bilang "Hakuren, lo harus mau jadi kotak penyimpanan alat tulis Tsuki ya. Itu resiko disebelah dia." Dan duduk di barisan ke 3 ngusir orang yg ada di sana tadinya. Teito sih. Seneng seneng kesel. Soalnya pandangannya ketutupan Mikage…

* * *

HAHAHAH SELESEEE YATTA~ btw ini masih to be continue kok~

Teito : BESOK UTS WOY! Lo malah nyelesein FF!

Tsuki : BODO!

Okelah pokoknya chapter 1-nya segini aja. Aaaah capeeek. Oi Rik ternyata bisa selese lebih cepet dari perkiraan hahahaha… tangan gua hebat yak~ shishishihi

Mind for review ?


	2. New Teacher I

Tsuki : NYAHOI! WE'RE BACK

Rika : Setelah Lepi Tsuki kembali, setelah keyboard lagi baik.. AKHIRNYA KITA UPDATEEEEH

Tsuki : Dan FYI kita nulis ini dibuku aja pake saling paksa, dan biar gua ketik aja ini di teror cutter dulu (?)

Rika : Oke, no bacot lagi, Happy Reading~!

Welcome to Our Life!

Chapter 2 : The New Teacher – Part 1

Rate : T for now

Warning : Sama kayak kemaren aja deh.

Disclaimer : Dari awal sampe tamat, sampe ada season ke-3 (?) juga tetep punya pembuatnnya.

* * *

-Pelajaran - Kelas 9.6

"Ya, Anak-anak hari ini kita belajar imbuhan asing." Ucap Fina-sensei ( ini namanya rika yg mikir, kalo secara kebetulan gurunya baca ya…. Sekian )

"Eh? Ada murid baru ya?" Tambah Fina-sensei ketika ngeliat ke tempat duduk bagian tengah.

"Nggak bu, mereka murid bekas." Balas Tsuki sambil banting bukunya kemeja. Iya, dia kalo gak ada catetan ya ngapain ngeluarin buku.

"Bisa aja." Timpal Fina-sensei, lalu pelajaran imbuhan asing itu jadi "memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar sesuai EYD" (?)

-Pelajaran agama ( untuk yg spesifik (?) bisa tanya lewat Dm twitter / PM ook? )- MASIH 9.6

"Ya, Anak-anak…." Hening… "Hari ini kita mau apa?" Tanya F-sensei. Seketika kelas dipenuhi suara barang jatoh. Bahkan pensil Rika ikut serta. 'MAU BELAJAAAAR!' Seru batin beberapa siswa yang udah capek.

"Heh, Rika. Mau apa kita hari ini?" Tanya F-sensei setelah ngeliat Rika ngambil pensilnya. Sementara Tsuki yg paling depan. Yang ngeluarin buku aja belom gak diapa apain ( NGAHAHAHA ) #kenapasih

"Emm.. Belajar Pak." Jawab Rika biar masalah selesai.

"Jangan terpengaruh setan." Lanjut F-sensei lalu terdengar Tawa Tsuki yang emang selalu gitu tiap denger kata kata gak nyambung F-sensei.

-Istirahat-

* * *

"TEITOO, KAU DIMANA?!" Teriak Ouka disepanjang lorong. Gak peduli pandangan anak-anak berandal.

"Hei, Ouka. Lo nyari Teito?" Tanya Hurashi. Ouka ngangguk. "Ikut gua." Lanjut Hurashi lalu ngebawa Ouka ke 9.6 dimana Teito lagi duduk manis sambil makan disitu.

"Teito! Dari tadi dicariin!" Seru Ouka sambil lari mau meluk Teito tapi sayangnya yg kepeluk malah Rika. Soalnya dia salah sasaran.

"Ouka-san~ lo Salah peluk." Ucap Rika

"Eh? Ah, kalian rambutnya mirip sih." Jelas Ouka sambil cengengesan. Sementara itu si Hakuren yang mendadak turun pangkat jadi babu (?) baru balik sama Tsuki yg naik pangkat jadi majikan.

Lawak deh. Ditangan Hakuren ada 2 milo. Wajar kalo salah satunya di minum dia. Tapi dia Cuma mengangin doang. Dibuktikan dengan Tsuki yg naro makanannya terus nyamber milo milo tersebut dari Hakuren.

"Eh, Dia emang kalo minum segitu banyak?" Bisik Hakuren ke Rika

"Biasanya lebih banyak." Jawab Rika singkat. Membuat para org org 07-ghost SHOCK berat

"Biasa mau tinggi tapi telat" Ucap si Haru yang baru nyampe ke kelas. Bareng Mikage.

"Oh ya, Sei biasanya kesini. Kok ga nampak?" Tanya Tsuki mikage Cuma bales "Disebelah ada Kuroyuri kayaknya."

Lalu Tsuki Sprint ke kelas sebelah

"?"

"Ngecek Sei nge 12-in dia apa gak." Ucap Haru seolah bisa baca pikiran orang ( Buat Sei : 12 itu 9 DITAMBAH 3 ( KuroHaruKona ) )

"Kalo bener paling dia mojok disitu." Lanjut Haru sambil nunjuk meja guru.

#Maaf Yang ngetik nyari makan dulu jadi di putus disini ya?

Rika : KERJAIN DULU

#Iya iya…

-2 menit kemudian-

"See?" Ucap Rika sambil lirik Tsuki

"Un." Jawab yg lain serempak.

* * *

-Setelah Bel Istirahat Pelajaran Seni Budaya- 9.5

" Eh, EH. Guru Senbud ganti loh!" Ucap Sei.

"Masa sih? Semoga aja gak kayak N-sensei. Masuknya Cuma sekali. Langsung ulangan pula." Balas Ai nadanya makin pelan. Soalnya bertepatan sama masuknya Castor

"Nama saya Castor, Saya akan menggantikan guru senbud lama kalian." Ucap Castor memperkenalkan diri

" Baik, Pak" Balas beberapa mulid

"Panggilnya jangan 'pak'." Ucap Castor beberapa murid ngasih pandangan 'terus-manggilnya-apa?' Castor yg kebiasa maen boneka jadi menjawab "Kakak" yang membuat sekelas sweatdrop dan si SeAi membantin 'KETUAAAAAN'

-Pelajaran MTK-

"Nee Kamu yang disebelah Konatsu." Panggil Kuroyuri sambil nunjuk Ai. "Ajarin dong." Lanjutnya

Ai menyerah dan ngajarin. "Nih, caranya gini." Tulis tulis tulis dan pensil pun berasap. Dan Kuroyuri cengok. Bukannya ngerti malah makin bingung.

"Mending nanya Haruse." Ucap Kuroyuri sambil jalan ke Haruse.

"Makanya beb, kalo ngajarin orang itu jangan cepet cepet ngomongnya." Ucap Sei menasehati tapi hasilnya ada panah nancep ke hati Ai.

-JAM KOSONG-

* * *

Dikarena suatu alasan tertentu (?) char char 07-ghost yg jadi murid berdiam diri di kelas 9.6 dan 9.5. yuk kita intip pembicarannya

"Nee, Teito. Menurutmu Rika itu gimana?" Tanya Ouka pada Teito. Membuka rapat (?)

"Menurut gua dia Kalem tapi pas nyampur sama kelompoknya jadi rame." Jawab Teito. Lalu Teito ngasih pertayaan yg sama ke Mikage.

"Menurut gua si Haru itu Biasa aja. Baik. Cuma agak.. mirip Ayanami." Ucap Mikage. "Dalam beberapa hal." Lanjutnya. "Ren, Kalo lu?" Dan terjadi lagi oper pertanyaan yang sama.

"Menurut gua Tsuki itu. Nggak pinter." Jawab Hakuren singkat. (( Tsuki : REN LO GUA MENDERITAIN YAA?! )) Lalu Hakuren mengoper pertanyaannya ke Ouka

"Anaknya oke, enak diajak ngobrol, pinter gambar. Humoris lagi." Jawab Ouka "Tapi agak ceroboh." Lanjutnya.

Nah Yuk liat yang di sebelah. Aka kelas 9.5 … krik krik Cuma ada Kuroyuri sama Haruse. Si Konatsu ternyata lagi kejar kejaran sama guru yang gak tau dia. Setelah masuk ke lab biologi dengan hati hati. Dan mengecek keadaan 4x melalui zaiphon pinjeman (?) akhirnya dia bisa nyampe di kelasnya

"Dari mana lu?" Tanya Kuroyuri

"Ngumpet di lab biologi." Jawab Konatsu sambil nyender di tembok. Kecapean untuk berdiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroyuri sok imut

"Dikejar guru!" Seru Konatsu sambil mengatur napasnya yang masih gak bener

"Jangan jangan lu dikira hantu." N

"KAGAK LAH, gua bukan Hyuuga yang udah dikira mati."

Setelah itu beberapa siswa mulai balik 1/1 dan guru pun dateng akhirnya mereka melanjutkan pelajaran lagi (?)

-Pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia ( lagi? )- 9.5 ( haha bed akelas kok )

"Hari ini kalian bikin cerpen ya!" Ucap Fina-sensei "Bahasanya harus baku, temanya bebas." Lanjutnya

"Lho, ini kan tugasnya S-sensei kok ibu yang ngasih? Terus ngerjainnya dimana?" Tanya Sei

"S-sensei nitip tugas, jadi ibu yang ngasih. Ngerjainnya di buku untuk tugas S-sensei." Balas Fina-sensei apa adanya

Lalu akhirnya bel pun berbunyi tepat setelah Sei dan Ai selese mengerjakan Cerpen maka mereka langsung beres beres, ngabur ke 9.6

"Yah. Belom keluar mereka." Ucap Sei sambil liatin Teito dan THR ( TsukiHaruRika )

"Ngeliatin apa sih?" Tanya Ai penasaran

"Liat aja sendiri." Akhirnya Sei nyingkir. Member ruang untuk Ai ngintip.

"KYAAA! ITU SEBELAH RIKA KAN TEITO!" Teriak Ai. Bertepatan dengan dibekep mulutnya sama Sei. Tapi keburu yang didalem nengok. Tampangnya Teito sumpah. Kayak orang dongo.

"?" Lalu si THR menghela napas 'Dia lagi.'

"Udah balik udah balik" Tsuki ngulang2 tuh kata seperti mantra. Biar bener bener boleh ngabur.

….

….

….

Dan hari berakhir dengan teriak "YEEEEY" oleh si Tsuki dan balasan "SAKIT WOY!" Oleh Hakuren yang diduga mengalami budek mendadak karena mendengar triakan Tsuki yg gak kira kira.

Chapter 2 – end –

* * *

Tsuki : Setelah saling paksa dan teror (?) akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter.. maaf yau kalo ada typo


End file.
